Pokemon Moon(er)
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: Moon goes on her adventures meeting new pokemon. There are some suprises. Maybe a few sexual ones...
1. Pilot

I do not own pokemon or any character, logos, companies affiliated with it.

This is just a fun fanfiction.

BTW this is my first fanfiction.

So RRR!

It was early Saturday morning, about three months after my mom and I moved to Alola. When we arrived I had gotten a weird video call from Professor Kukui, when his Rockruff tried to give him a blowjob. At this thought my hand slipped down my pants and I started to rub my pussy.

"MOON! Get out here and help me finish unpacking." screamed my mom.

I ignored her and gently slipped my fingers inside my pussy and started to move them in and out making me moan. I slipped my hand up my shirt and started to squeeze my nipples and rub them between my fingers. I started to moan louder I bent my head back and let out a moan as I hit my climax as my mom's meowth entered the room. "Fuck" I muttered as I quickly slipped my hands out of my pants, "I'll get Sun to finish that later". Sun was my boyfriend who I fucked almost everyday. "Don't tell my mom." I asked Meowth. His eyes grew to the size of grape fruits and his dick stood half-erect. I bent over and sucked on it. Instantly pre cum dribbled out of his penis. He moaned louder and released his load into my mouth.

I ran out to my mom and grabbed a box and brought it in to unpack. Out of no where the phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hey Moon, come to the shore now!" said Sun. _Yes_ , I thought to myself.

I put on my sexiest bathing suit (that was unpacked, trust me I have this one that literally barely covers anything) and rushed out to the beach.

I saw Sun there and he instantly launched into how tommorow we finally get our starters. He has been going on for weeks about this. I got bored at a point, so I cut him off with a deep kiss. I pulled him into our "hidden hide out" in a cave. I pulled him in for another deep kiss. I started to trail my kisses down his neck. I knelt down and patted the buldge in his pants. I unzipped his pants and started to stroke his 10 inch long dick and he started to moan. I stuck his full length into my mouth and started to choke on it. I let it out and started to move my head on and off of his dick. After a little while, precum spilled out of penis. I moved faster.

He put his hands on the back of my head and started to fuck my mouth. He started to moan louder as he came all over my tits and face.

He pulled me up and put me down on a table. He lined up his dick with my pussy. Slowly he slid the tip in making my moan in pleasure. He slowly started to thrust his hips making his balls slap against my ass.

"FUCK!", I screamed as I reached my climax, but Sun was still going strong. He continued to thrust into my pussy. My tongue hung out of my mouth and I drooled in pure sexual bliss as he pounded my vagina.

"Yes, fuck! fuck me right there. destroy my pussy. I am your little bitch. FUCK!" I screamed as he pounded my g spot.

"I want you to cum in my pussy. please, fucking cum in my pussy!"

"I.. am going... to... CUM!" he screamed as he came deep into my pussy. If I wasn't on birth control that would have knocked me up. We both, walked out and noticed it was night amd we had been fucking for almost 5 hours, so we cuddled up and fell asleep on the ground.


	2. The Journey Begins

"Moon, Moon! Wake up!" screamed Sun. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:00 AM. _Shit!,_ i thought, _half an hour till we are supposed to meet the island kahuna._ I licked the rest of Sun's cum off my chest and face and threw on my clothes. Once we got back in town we ran to the battle platform.

"Ah there you are," said Hala, "Welcome Sun and Moon, to your pokemon adventure! Choose your starter!"

"You go first Moon" said Sun.

"I choose Litten!" I screamed.

"and I choose Rowlett," screamed Sun.

"that leaves Poplio for Hau. When ever he comes." Hala growled. "Good luck to both of you on your journies.

We all walked away and I went back to my house with one thing on my mind...

I sat on my bed and tossed my new pokemon out.

"Litten!"

I pulled down my pants and spread my legs. Instantly he jumped on me and started llicking my pussy through my underwear. Suddenly, he started to try and pull my pants down so I pulled them down. He jumped up and I caught him. I put him down and I flipped onto his back and saw his cute 3 inch dick. I put my mouth around it and he shivered. I moved up and down on his dick. I took my mouth off his penis and licked from the base to the shaft. He let out a little bit of precum. _Shit!_ , _does he prematurely ejaculate._ I thought. I continued blowing him for another half hour.

"Litten!" he meweled as released a huge load down my throat.

I leaned back and he jumped up and put two paws on my belly. Slowly he pushed in. Once he got comfortable he started to thrust in and out making me moan. All of a sudden I felt something grow inside. Litten pulled out and I saw it. His small 3 inch dick was now 10 inches. he shoved it back in and started to pound my vagina. Instantly, waves of orgasms came (no pun intended). My toungue hung out of my mouth. I was loving him. He started pumping harder causing me to stuff my fist in my mouth. His thrusts became more eratic.

"Lit... Lit... LITTEN!" he screamed as He shot strings of hot steamy cum into my vagina.

"I know what I'll call you, I'll call you Star." He meweled so I took it like a yes.

"Moon? Where are you?", my mom screamed. I threw on my clothes washed Star and ran out.

" Ahh there you are. I packed your bag. It's got a few essentials like food, money, and condoms."

"MOM! you knew?"

"of course I do. You thought I didn't know what you and Sun did when I didn't watch you two?"

Great. Just great.

"If it makes you feel any better I did it my first time younger than you did."

"Thanks mom"

"Now go! Start your journey!''


	3. KuKui

I ran out the door. Today is the first day of my pokemon journey!

"Moon! Come on over here!" I looked in the direction expecting Sun but I saw Professor Kukui. I ran over and greeted him.

"Follow me" he said.

We walked down the road to his house. as we walked into his house I was greeted by a girl in all white.

"Hello there you must be Moon. I am Lilly, Professor Kukui's ass-istant.(Hahahahahahahahahahshaha [Ok these puns are getting old {If you don't know what I am talking about read my other fanfics}]) Not just in the lab." she said

"If you know what I mean" she whispered seductively as she bit my ear. She pecked the professor's check and then he moaned. she climbed up onto the pad and disappeared. She walked over to the edge and impatiently pointed to us and motioned us onto the pad. She walked away. I walked over to the ladder and climbed up. Professor Kukui followed me. When I got to the top I saw...

 **BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Cliffhangers. You love 'em or you hate 'em.**

 **Part 2 coming soon to a theater near you!**


	4. Lily

_"If you know what I mean" she whispered seductively as she bit my ear. She pecked the professor's check and then he moaned. she climbed up onto the pad and disappeared. She walked over to the edge and impatiently pointed to us and motioned us onto the pad. She walked away. I walked over to the ladder and climbed up._ _Professor Kukui followed me._

When I got to the top I saw Lilly in a bikini. She walked up to me and kissed me on lips. her hand lowered to my crotch and started to rub me through my pants. I moaned into her mouth. She moved her hand into my underwear.

I knocked her down onto the bed behind her and pulled off her clithes and started to lick her clit. Then I shoved my fingers into her pusst making her moan. I moved faster in and out. She moaned loader.

"I... I'm cumming!" she yelled as she orgasmed. I licked up her juices and looked up at her.

"wow you are really good" she said.

"You know what? I think I might just live here with you. You taste so good." I said.

"But what about your journey?"

"It can wait."

 **Hey guys**

 **I know, I know. I just kinda got bored of writing this story. Maybe I'll pick it up in the future, but for now I am setting it asode. If you want you can continue it just give me credit. I will continue my other stories.**


End file.
